


To Us

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cannon, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: Mark surprises Jinyoung by driving him to the beach to spend the New Year together in each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the cheesy as hell summary. & Happy New Year!!

Mark snatches Jinyoung’s wrist and tugs him closely behind him as he navigates through the large crowd of idol groups. They just wrapped up filming for MBC Gayo Daejun and after an early start of pre-recordings, followed by a live performance of their newly remixed rendition of Hard Carry, the couple hardly spent any time with each other and it’s driving Mark insane. 

Finally, Mark manages to squeeze them both out of the compact corridors of the building and into their private dressing room. He asks the stylists to help Jinyoung out of his stage clothes so that he could change back into his own clothes. 

“What’s the rush?” Jinyoung, famous for taking his own sweet time with things, questions while shimmying out of his black sequin jacket. 

Mark unbuttons his satin grey shirt efficiently and takes it off with ease. He turns around and smirks as Jinyoung trails his eyes down his milky white abs hungrily. Inevitably, Jinyoung bites down onto his bottom lip and Mark groans inwardly before turning around to loosen his belt. When Mark was done changing into his sweatpants from before, he observes Jinyoung intently through the reflection of the mirror. He’s wearing his favourite pair of white and clean briefs, Mark’s cock stirs at the plumpness of his ass, so ripe and sweet and ready as he knows it. 

He forces himself to focus on his task at hand and swiftly pulls down a thick long-sleeved shirt accompanied by his statement oversized Vetements hoodie. He thanks the stylists politely, bowing and wishing them a happy new year while reaching out for Jinyoung’s hand again to lead him out of the room. Jinyoung blushes like a young bride and rolls his eyes at his make up stylists teasing and reminding them to use protection. 

Their heads look up at the car Mark prepared when its headlights light up with a ‘beep’ sound after pressing the key. It’s a nifty and sleek midnight blue BMW and Jinyoung raises his eyebrow in wonder, curious to know how or when Mark got this car. 

“Before you pee in your pants in excitement, it’s not mine and I borrowed it from one of our producers.” Mark explains while starting the engine and driving it smoothly out of the parking lot. 

Jinyoung pouts, “What about borrowing a convertible next time? Or buying your own, it’s not like you can’t afford it.” 

Mark flicks on the blinker switch and enters the streets while replying, “Reality check, we’re idols and we have to be discreet. Driving a convertible will defeat all purpose of borrowing awesome cars like these with heavily tinted windows. Secondly, it’s not like my favourite actor can’t afford it too.” 

“Touche,” Jinyoung chuckles and leans comfortably on the white leather seats. “But, where are we going Tuan?” 

“It’s a bit of a drive so you can sleep if you want, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Nah, I’ll stay up with you. I value my life thank you very much.” 

Mark stomps on the break suddenly on purpose and Jinyoung flies forward before knocking his head hard against the headrest. He giggles at the sight of Jinyoung’s seething expression and shrugs his shoulders playfully at the younger boy. Times like these make Jinyoung feel like he’s the older one and it reminds him of the other night when the two snuck out to catch a midnight movie. Mark was the more excited of the two as he wanted to catch the latest blockbuster film that was showing at that time however, when they got there they realised that all the tickets were sold out and the only film left that they could watch was a horror one. 

Mark hates horror to the bone but unfortunately for him, he was a sucker for his boyfriend’s endless pleas and ended up trudging along behind him in defeat. Barely thirty minutes into the movie and Mark was already huddled closely next to Jinyoung’s side. Once seated, he lifted the armrest between them, wrapped Jinyoung’s arm around his shoulders and wedged himself as close as possible to the younger man. Jinyoung lets out a throaty chuckle and rubs Mark’s arms reassuringly whenever there was a jump scare in the movie. 

After the movie was over, and Mark asked him how it was, if Jinyoung was being truthful he didn’t really know because he was too preoccupied watching how scared and adorable his older boyfriend was. Usually, Mark was always the more dependable and reliable one, who never really needed comforting or help, especially when he feels like he could settle it alone. Jinyoung on the other hand, is not afraid to ask for help if he needs it as he’s the one who always reaches out first to take care of others. So being able to hold onto his boyfriend for a good two hours, and have Mark lean on him throughout deeply moved him that although when said aloud it sounded like he was teasing his boyfriend, Mark’s answering and shy smile confirmed that he had understood what had been unsaid too. 

“Seeing how scared you were, I wish the movie could be longer.” 

“I love how you relied on me. I wish the movie could be longer.” 

Despite his earlier bravado on staying awake to accompany his boyfriend while he drove, Mark shakes the younger shoulder to wake him when they arrive at their destination. 

“Jinyoung, stop being stubborn and wake up or you’re going to regret it.” Mark croons and kisses him fully on the lips. 

Mark loves kissing Jinyoung when he’s half asleep or just awake because his lips swell and become a little bit more full and plump. He’s also very adorable as he unconsciously pouts like a child before puckering his lips to ask for another kiss. Mark willingly obliges and the younger suddenly juts his tongue inside, startling the elder yet, he manages to reciprocate him immediately. He unbuckles Jinyoung’s seat belt as he cradles the back of Jinyoung’s neck for support and deepens the kiss. Jinyoung’s fingers knot into Mark’s dark brown hair as he continues to suck the life out of him while unconsciously gyrating his hips against his pelvis. He feels the bulge in Mark’s pants jab his inner thigh and hums in content at how he’s the reason behind Mark’s growing erection.

Jinyoung finally breaks away to breathe and to also strip Mark of his hoodie but the action sobers up the elder as he stops Jinyoung’s urgent hands and forces himself to calms down. 

“Jinyoung, there’s something I want to show you... and if we have sex now, we’d miss it so stop tempting me.” Mark pants.

“Whatever it is that you’ve planned better be having sex right now because I can’t think of anything else that can top this!” 

Mark chuckles deeply and gets up from Jinyoung’s lap to return to the driver’s seat, “It’s because lust is clouding your thoughts Jinyoungie.” 

“As it is, we haven’t had sex in so long…” Jinyoung grumbles as Mark goes over to his side and opens the door for him. 

His irritation slowly fades away as his eyes adjust in the dark and begins to recognise his familiar surroundings. He picks up his pace and drags Mark along with him, as he hears the cawing of a few seagulls and faintly, the sound of the waves crashing calmly against the coast. 

“We’re in Jinhae?” Jinyoung gasps in awe. Mark nods bashfully as they walk towards the edge of the pathway where there is a single lighthouse sitting at the far end of it. He wraps Jinyoung in his arms as the younger rests his elbows on the metal bars to stare into the horizon. 

“Any minute now,” Mark whispers into his ear then presses a soft kiss on his temple. 

Just then, a mixture of yellow and orange started peeking from the horizon line. It slowly filled the sky with a passionate red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. Gradually the colours started to blend, and bit by bit it covered the pearl morning haze with a pale, pure white light. The past few months seemed to disappear and all the bitter moments of the bad times the boys have gone through washed away with the soft lullaby of the waves, as the daisy sun finally showed up in the porcelain sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Jinyoung gushes, teary eyed, as he turns around to face Mark and presses a gentle kiss onto his stubble. Mark tips his chin up to kiss him properly as the younger melts into him and winds his arms around Mark’s neck. 

“I love you,” He confesses and buries his face into Mark’s neck. Mark hugs him tighter and answers him without missing a beat. 

“And I to you, Park Jinyoung. Happy New Year to us.”


End file.
